Candy of the Vampire (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 9, Candy of the Vampire. Transcript #1 Amaya (Narrating): '''Candy of the Vampire. (At Sofia’s castle, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia are seen sitting around in Sofia’s bedroom, feeling bored and sighing.) '''Captain Jake: '''This whole town’s been so gloomy ever since Disney Junior Town’s candy factory shut down. '''Connor: '''You can hear everyone else in town sighing. (Everyone in Disney Junior Town sighs.) '''Sofia: '''Maybe some late breaking news will cheer us up. (opens her Windows 10 laptop, types in her password, logs in, and clicks on the DJ NEWS icon to open the news) '''News Lady: '''This just in! A new candy factory has opened in town! '''All (jerking up with excitement): Wow!!! (Suddenly, the doors to the factory open and a gothic vampire-like man steps out with sunglasses on.) Man: '''Greetings, everyvone. Count-er I mean... Mr. Sweet Fang at your service. (bows) '''Newsman: '''Mr. Sweet Fang sir, tell us about when you will be opening your factory, and what is this new candy you’ve been making that smell so sweet? '''Mr. Sweet Fang: '''Vhy, that’s a very good question. I vill be opening my factory today and I’ll be handing out my new candies, Fang-tastic Fruities for everyvone! Come sink your teeth into my sugary gummy sweets before they are all sold out! '''Newsman: '''See you all at the factory, folks. (The screen on Sofia’s laptop turns black as she closes it.) '''Izzy: '''Yay hey, no way! A new candy? '''Skully: '''Crackers! This I’ve gotta see! '''Greg: '''I don’t know, guys. That guy in the factory looks like a real vampire. '''Cubby (stammering): I-I think Greg’s got a point. Didn’t you see the fangs and cape he was wearing? Captain Jake: '''Ah, don’t worry, you too. I’m sure he’s just in a costume to make himself look like one. Let’s just go to the new candy factory and try out that candy. '''All: Yeah! (The five follow Captain Jake out of the room through the doors and into a 1979 Honda Accord, and Greg turns to Cubby with a shrug in the car. The scene changes to the Fang-tastic Fruities candy factory where everyone is waiting outside for their candy, and the Accord arrives. Everyone cheers when Mr. Sweet Fang bursts through the doors with a hand full of candy.) Mr. Sweet Fang: '''Velcome, velcome, everyvone! (Just behind the crowd, Connor, Greg, Amaya, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia get out of the Accord and arrive for their candy as well.) '''Captain Jake: '''Wow! Everyone sure wants that candy. I just hope there’ll be enough for us. (Suddenly, Mr. Sweet Fang appears before them and holds out his hand to give eight pieces of candy to each kid (and parrot).) '''Mr. Sweet Fang: '''Fear not, children. There is plenty more where that came from. '''All (take their candy from Mr. Sweet Fang and thank him politely): '''Thank you so much, Mr. Sweet Fang! (leave in the Accord with their candy) '''Captain Jake: '''Wow! It sure was nice of Mr. Sweet Fang to lend us his candy, even if the crowd’s this big. '''Greg: '''Yeah. I can’t wait to try my new candy tomorrow after school. I wonder what it might taste like. '''Amaya: '''Well, I don’t have to figure it out. (unwraps her candy, plops it into her mouth, and starts chewing on it) Mmm! It tastes like cherries and strawberries blended together! '''Izzy (plops the candy into her mouth too and so do Cubby and Skully): Mmm! You’re right, Amaya! It does tasks like cherries and strawberries. (turns to Sofia) Hey Sof, don’t you wanna try yours? '''Sofia: '''Well, I’ll just save mine for tomorrow too. (puts her candy in her pocket) '''Skully: '''Well, not me! (pops the candy into his beak) Mm! Mm! It’s delicious! (Everyone laughs as some of them save their candy while some ate theirs and made their way back home. Later that night at the new candy factory. Mr. Sweet Fang is looking up at the sky with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face.) Transcript #2 '''Vampire Amaya: '''You must give in...to my master. Party Animal (Transcript) Transcript #3 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 9 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Amaya/Owlette